Home is Where the Heart Is
by Carasiel
Summary: Elrond and Celebrian reunite. Sequel to "In My Heart". Pleaz r+r-i want 2 kno if i shuld do more Elrond stuff! ^^;;


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…*grumbles*…  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Sorry about the wait! I've been really busy with stuff. I'm not sure how I feel about this one…*pulls a face* so…could you please tell me what you think? I might revise it…  
  
Title: Home Is Where The Heart Is  
  
Celebrian Half-Elven closed her eyes and inhaled shakily to calm her nerves. Her golden hair whipped around her womanly form and the white satin dress rippled in the wind.  
  
'He is returning...' her mind whispered softly.  
  
Slowly, ever so faintly, a sparkle passed into her bright blue eyes and a smile onto her lips.  
  
It had been many long years since she had left her parents, husband, kingdom and children in Rivendell. When she had first arrived, the Elves awaiting her ship's arrival had embraced her and kissed her cheeks, promising her their comfort and aid. The healers had taken her under their wings and slowly but surely mended her inner scars. They had showed her the beauty and welcoming peace of Valinor, kindness that she had long forgotten and introduced her to many of the Elves residing there. And slowly but surely, her sanity and happiness had trickled back to her, despite the absence of her beloved.  
  
After all, no Elf could withstand the beauty and serenity of Valinor for very long without becoming even slightly at peace and content.  
  
Yet still, even after so long, Celebrian could not help but flinch at the uttering of 'Yrch!'. And when she had learnt of the War of the Ring, she had withdrawn into herself and barely left her room in months, making herself sick with worry over her love.  
  
Hers was a scar that could only ever be cured by the arms of her husband. Only then would she be completely healed.  
  
'And now he returns...' Celebrian thought with a rare smile.  
  
As she watched the shining ship sail into the harbour, a burst of happiness welled up inside of her. Breaking out into a large smile, she turned and ran back to the halls of her residence.  
  
Bursting through the doors of the large House, she beamed and let a small, musical laugh spring from her lips.  
  
"Lady, what is it?" a Healer asked curiously.  
  
"Tell all in the house! My husband is returning as we speak and tonight there shall be a banquet held in his honour!" Celebrian announced. "Please could you fetch Melde?" she asked as she passed the Horse Master of the House.  
  
"Of course, Lady." he replied.  
  
"And please, make haste!" she called to his retreating back. Celebrian gracefully strode out into the courtyard of the large house, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear.  
  
The sound of galloping hooves echoed off the walls as a stable boy rode up with a shining white stallion. He dismounted and bowed swiftly, panting for breath.  
  
"Your Highness, I have brought Melde for you, as you requested," the Elf smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I bid you take the day off. My husband is returning from over the Sea today and there shall be a banquet and ball in his honour. I would not wish for you to miss it," Celebrian smiled kindly, mounting her horse gracefully.  
  
"Many thanks, Majesty." the young Elf beamed and jogged back towards the house happily.  
  
"Noro lim...noro lim..." she quietly urged the horse as it cantered out of the courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond stood in the midst of the large crowds of Valinor Elves, his eyes shining in anticipation. He paid no heed to the Elves milling around him; not out of ignorance, but anticipation and wonder. His heart rose with the very crashing of the waves and the shining of the sun.  
  
"I am home..." he whispered to himself, closing his eyes contently and inhaling the sweet, clear air deeply.  
  
"Elrond?" a soft voice asked as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gasped in surprise and joy.  
  
"Celebrian..." he whispered, gazing down at the beautiful Elf before him.  
  
"By Elbereth..." Celebrian whispered, tears shining in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. The Elf-Lord closed his eyes as he held her tightly, savouring her every being. His heart soared in his chest and Vilya sang a sweet song in his mind.  
  
"My love, long have I suffered your absence! Lo, I can now rest in ease with you by my side." he whispered, gazing down at her lovingly. Then he frowned slightly. "But what is this? My heart sings, for you are well! What is this wondrous miracle?"  
  
Celebrian smiled softly and placed a finger to his lips, looping her other arm around his neck and gazing up at him tenderly.  
  
"I have been cured by the peoples of Valinor," as he opened his mouth to speak, she added; "My heart, speak not, for your eyes, as bright as stars, shine down upon mine to speak what you have yet to say," she smiled quietly.  
  
Elrond's grip on her slim body tightened gently as he felt a rush of love for the Elf in his arms.  
  
"Oh, how I have missed you, my love..." he mumbled, dipping his head and kissing her long and deeply.  
  
And in that moment, there in the arms of his wife, Elrond forgot all the suffering he had witnessed and endured in his lifetime: the rise of Sauron, the terrorising of Middle Earth, the War of the Last Alliance, Gil-galad's death, Isildur's betrayal and death, Celebrian's disappearance and departure, his long years of loneliness and grief, Arathorn's death, the threat of Sauron, the War of the Ring, the Ringbearer's pain and, finally, his own departure from Middle Earth and his three children-one of which, he was certain to never lay eyes upon again.  
  
'Yes,' Vilya whispered. 'My Master is home...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally out ^___^  
  
PLEASE review and tell me what you think, okies?  
  
*puppy dog eyes*  
  
You'll get a lump of mithril if you do…  
  
~*Carasiel*~ 


End file.
